El bello y la bestia
by belial16
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce el cuento de la bella y la bestia... esta es una version Potteriana de la historia. HxD
1. parte I

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J K Rowling.

Advertencia: ¡Homofóbicos FUERA!

_**El bello y la bestia**_

_**Parte I**_

Hace ya mucho tiempo, en un lugar donde la magia no era un sueño inalcanzable había un niño exageradamente bello, tenía una hermosa cabellera de oro y unos ojos de luna, su nombre era Draco.

Draco iba a un colegio muy famoso para futuros magos y hechiceras que se llamaba Hogwarts, donde aprendería todo lo que hay que saber sobre la magia.

Este niño tenía la suerte de ser de una familia acaudalada, por lo tanto no le faltaba de nada. Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce, y aunque Draco era guapo y rico, era muy egoísta, egocéntrico y malcriado. Draco se portaba muy mal con sus compañeros, se reía de los que eran más pobres que él, como era el caso de Weasley, de los que no provenían de una familia sangre pura, como Granger y sobretodo se reía de quien no tenía familia, Harry Potter.

Draco se hizo mayor y se hizo mas bello aun, si cabe la posibilidad claro, se graduó con matricula ya que era un muchacho listo, pero su carácter siguió igual, seguía riéndose de la gente, seguía siendo egoísta, egocéntrico,…

Un día en Malfoy Manor, así se llamaba su casa, una viejecita tocó a la puerta de la mansión. Un elfo domestico abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la anciana, le pidió que esperara un momento y fue a avisar a su señoriíto, ya que los señores de la casa estaban de viaje.

Draco apareció en la salita y en ver la anciana le preguntó que quería y esta respondió –Solo un poco de agua, joven, por favor-

-¿Para eso me ha hecho llamar? ¡Se la podía haber pedido al elfo! Vieja chocha… márchese de aquí… si quiere agua vaya a la fuente de la calle de al lado…- Dijo Draco de muy mala gana

-¡Muchacho insolente!- Dijo la anciana transformándose en una hermosa hada- ¡Tu apariencia es bella pero tu corazón es horrible! Te mereces un castigo por haberme tratado así- Dijo el hada

- ¡Noooo! Yo lo siento, hada… yo no sabía…- Intento suplicar el muchacho

-Te mereces un severo castigo… yo te condeno a permanecer bajo la forma de una horrible bestia…- Draco se transformó en una especie de lobo con cuernos horrible- hasta que alguien se enamore de ti… no por tu físico sino por tu belleza interior…Tienes de plazo hasta que se marchite esta rosa… cuando esta se halla marchitado la maldición será eterna.

Draco se quedó helado ante lo que dijo el hada. ¿Sería una bestia para siempre?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDD

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Hogsmade, un joven profesor de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, que enseñaba vuelo, se encontraba en la tienda de artículos de Quidditch con su amigo Ron.

En la tienda unas señoras hablaban sobre el extraño y escalofriante suceso de Malfoy Manor.

-Se ve que mientras los señores Malfoy estaban de viaje, una espantosa bestia entro en su casa y mató a su hijo. Los señores Malfoy no levantan la cabeza desde ese infortunio y han sido ingresados en el hospital San Mungo, dicen que la bestia era tan horrible que les causó un trauma. Mientras tanto la bestia aun sigue en Malfoy Manor y hasta que los señores Malfoy no se recuperen no se podrá echar al peligroso animal de la casa.- Decía una de las mujeres.

- Pobre señoriíto Mlafoy… dicen que era bello como un ángel- Dijo la otra

- ¡y malvado como un demonio!- Añadió Ron

-¡Ron! No hables mal de una persona muerta… se les debe un respeto...- Dijo Harry

- Si, si lo que tú digas…- dijo el otro- te pareces a Mione… eso de ser profesor te está afectando al cerebro…

-Bah, a propósito, Ron… ¿como va tu trabajo de auror?- Se interesó Harry

- Bien, bien… pero os echo de menos a ti y a Mione…- dijo Ron

- ya… pero tienes a Blaise, que es un gran substituto- Dijo Harry guiñandole un ojo

- Jajajaja si, si, pero debes reconocer que tengo mejor gusto que Hermione… ¿Snape? ¡ecs! Lo suyo si es coraje…como le puede gustar ese viejo murciélago…

-¡Ron!- Dijo Harry- Debemos respetar los gustos de Hermie, además…ella siempre fue mas madura… la verdad es que me imaginaba que saldría con alguien mayor…

- Bueno Harry… Ahora solo faltas tu…- Dijo Ron como quien no quiere

- ¿ya volvemos a estar con esto? A mi lo único que me interesa de momento es la enseñanza- Dijo Harry, rotundamente

- Como digas amigo- Dijo Ron, sin insistir más en el tema- Bueno yo dentro de media hora tengo que estar en el ministerio…ya nos veremos Harry

- Adiós Ron- Dijo Harry

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry Potter a parte de enseñar en Hogwarts también hacía clases particulares a niños para enseñarles los fundamentos del vuelo en escoba. Hoy le tocaba ir a casa de Edward Blackwood, y este era un diablillo de cuidado. Además la casa de los Blackwood era la que estaba al lado de la de los Malfoy, un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Harry.

Al llegar a la mansión e los Blackwood se fijo que unos elfos ya lo esperaban a fuera y le dieron la bienvenida. Le indicaron que el señoriíto Edward ya le esperaba en el jardín de la parte de atrás.

- Buenos días, Edward- Dijo Harry cordialmente

- Hola señor Potter - Dijo el niño con una malvada sonrisa en los labios. Harry ya se temía lo peor…

- Vamos a empezar Edward. Primeramente practicaremos algunos ejercicios básicos… coge la escoba Edward… ¡así noooo!... por aquí… si ahora mejor… ahora impúlsate para volar… vamos- Dijo Harry y al dar la señal, la escoba salio disparada contra Harry, y se lo llevo por delante… la escoba estaba totalmente fuera de control y Harry cogido a ella… la escoba aterrizó en Malfoy Manor. Harry perdió el conocimiento con la caída. El pequeño Edward se marcho a dentro de su casa y les dijo a sus padres que Harry se había marchado. Los padres que conocían a Edward pensaron que el carácter del niño había superado a la paciencia del señor Potter y éste se había marchado.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vieron estos era una horrible figura

- ¡Aaahhhh!- Gritó Harry y cayó de la cama.

- No grite, señor, mi nombre es Marchie- Dijo aquella cosa. Harry se levantó y observó que era un elfo domestico.

- ¿Dónde estoy, Marchie?- Dijo Harry acariciándose la cabeza., que le dolía por el golpe.

- Está en Malfoy Manor, señor- Dijo la elfina

-¿Cómo? Y la famosa bestia que mató a Malfoy…- Dijo Harry sorprendido

-¿Así que la famosa bestia me mató?- Dijo una voz grabe a sus espaldas. Harry se giró y vio a una espeluznante bestia negra…

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- esta vez el grito fue peor…y sin poder evitarlo se desmayó

- Que aguante Potter… Gryffindors…- Dijo una voz que se oía a lo lejos. Harry volvió a abrir los ojos. Se encontraba en el suelo y unos brazos fuertes, peludos y negros lo sujetaban…- No te vuelvas a desmayar, no te haré daño- Dijo la bestia rápidamente antes de que volviera a gritar

- ¿Pero que…?- intento preguntar Harry

-¡Shhht! Mira Potter mi tiempo es muy valioso y lo que no quiero es perderlo contigo dándote explicaciones sobre una cosa que igualmente no entenderás- Dijo la bestia

- ¿Malfoy?- Preguntó extrañado Harry

-¡Premio!- Dijo él con sarcasmo

- ¿Pero que te ha pasado?- Dijo Harry sorprendido y haciendo caso omiso de los sarcasmos de Malfoy, a los que ya estaba acostumbrado

- Es una larga historia- Dijo Malfoy

- ¿Podrás volver a ser como antes...?- Se atrevió a preguntar Harry

- No…- Dijo Malfoy con una mirada triste…

_**Nota de la autora**_

Hola,

¿Qué os parece la idea? ¿Continuo la historia?

Tenía pensado hacer un oneshoot pero creo que al final haré una historia corta. No habrá muchas partes.

Mandadme reviws con vuestras opiniones, críticas y sugerencias, por favor,

Atentamente Belial.


	2. parte II

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J K Rowling.

Advertencia: ¡Homofóbicos FUERA!

_**El bello y la bestia**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

- Es una larga historia- Dijo Malfoy

- ¿Podrás volver a ser como antes...?- Se atrevió a preguntar Harry

- No…- Dijo Malfoy con una mirada triste…

_**Parte II**_

-A propósito Potter, ¿Qué hacías en el jardín de mi casa desmayado?- Pregunto Malfoy arqueando una de sus pobladas cejas negras

- Yo…eee… Edward Blackwood…- Intentó explicarse Harry

- Ese pequeño diablo otra vez…-Dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos

- Si- dijo Harry- disculpa las molestias…Malfoy- Se intentó disculpar el moreno-Si puedo hacer algo…

- ¡Ja! Piensas que con eso basta Potter… Te he salvado tu inútil e miserable vida así que ahora me perteneces… hahahahahahaha- Dijo Draco con voz desquiciada

- Creo que lo de tu transformación te ha afectado la cabeza si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí…- Dijo Harry con una mirada desafiante

- ¿Y de que manera piensas escapar, Potter? ¿Donde está tu varita?- Preguntó Draco sonriendo

- ¡Maldito! Malfoy no puedes hacerme esto, me echaran de menos y vendrán a buscarme…- Dijo Harry

- ¿Seguro? ¿Quién te echará de menos, Potter? ¿Tu inexistente familia? ¿Tus ocupados amigos?- Dijo cruelmente Draco- Marchie enséñale a Potter su habitación y ponlo a trabajar.

- Si, mi señor- Dijo Marchie- Acompáñeme señor Potter.

Harry acompaño de mala gana a Marchie, ya encontraría la manera de escapar de allí, pero las palabras de Malfoy aun retumbaban en sus oídos…él siempre había sabido donde estaba la llaga…. Y no perdía la ocasión para hundir el dedo en ella…

Aquí va usted a dormir señor Potter, esta es su habitación- La elfina se decantó para dejarlo pasar

-¡Uauuuuuuu! ¡Esto es impresionante!- Harry miraba embobado y sorprendido la enorme habitación que le había dado Malfoy -¿en serio esta es mi habitación?

- Si, aunque el señor Malfoy le pueda parecer detestable él no es realmente así…ya lo verá, señor Potter- dijo la elfina

- Mmmm… lo dudo…- Dijo Harry- Bueno Marchie llámame Harry ¿Si?- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y la elfina asintió- ¿puedo preguntarte cual será mi trabajo?

- El cuidado del jardín- Dijo la elfina- Regar las plantas, podarlas,…

- Bueno, al menos es una tarea linda… a mi me gusta la jardinería y además adoro los espacios al aire libre.

- Acompáñeme, le mostraré la zona del jardín que usted cuidará- Dijo la elfina

- Harry siguió a la amable elfina hasta el enorme jardín y cuando salieron rodearon la mansión… uno de los grandes ventanales con balcón de la mansión estaba abierto y de la habitación se escuchaba una hermosa y triste melodía que dejó a Harry hechizado…

-¿Señor Potter?-La elfina se giró y lo encontró mirando hacia el ventanal

-¡Shhhttt!- Dijo Harry escuchando la música, que de repente ceso y se oyó un ruido de vidrios rompiéndose…

Harry al oír el estruendo quiso volver a la mansión e ir haber que pasaba, pero la elfina lo sujeto del brazo y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No vaya, Harry- Dijo ella- Es mejor dejarlo solo en estos momentos…

-¡¿Pero que pasa?!- Dijo Harry – Primero estaba sonando una canción preciosa y ahora ese estruendo…

- La música que sonaba era el señoriíto Malfoy tocando el piano… - Dijo la elfina

-¿Cómo? ¿Malfoy?- Dijo Harry con una media sonrisa escéptica

- Si, el señoriíto Malfoy toca el piano desde muy pequeño…su hermana le enseñó a tocar…- le contó la elfina- Antes el señor Malfoy era un niño muy dulce. Siempre era bueno y afectuoso… y sonreía a menudo. Pero cuando la señorita Rose murió su carácter cambió y se volvió arisco, frío, engreído, desconfiado, vanidoso, egocéntrico… pero esto no solo sucedió con el señoriíto… la señora y el señor también cambiaron radicalmente…- la elfina hizo una pausa- Si usted pudiera hacer algo para que el señoriíto…

- ¡Marchie!- Mas que un grito parecía un gruñido. La elfina inmediatamente desapareció con un ¡Plop!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHD

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Harry había llegado a Malfoy Manor y se había convertido en un elfo domestico mas de la mansión. No había visto a Malfoy desde el día que llegó. Lo oía tocar el piano de vez en cuando. Esa música triste…

Lo que ha Harry le extrañaba es que nadie le echara de menos… Ya eran tres días los que llevaba allí. "Supongo que es inútil que siga pensando en que Ron o Hermione vendrán a buscarme, será mejor que intente escapar por mis propios medios" Pensó.

Justo en ese momento no tenía trabajo, hoy había acabado temprano, por lo tanto, se fue a inspeccionar la casa a ver si encontraba la manera de salir de allí o contactar con el exterior. Malfoy Manor al ser una casa tan enorme, tenía muchas habitaciones inutilizadas, puede que en alguna de ellas encontrara algo que le sirviera para escapar. La primera habitación era enorme y estaba llena de cuadros, aunque no se veía el contenido de ninguno debido al polvo que había.

"bufff… esto va a ser mortal… no voy a encontrar nada con toda esta sucieadad"pensó Harry. Empezó por abrir la ventana de la habitación y sacó el polvo de las estanterías y limpió los cuadros… También vio una rosa en un cristal que se estaba marchitando…era increíblemente bella aquella flor…

Parecían ser retratos familiares… Había un cuadro enorme donde había pintada la familia Malfoy, Lucius, Narcisa, y dos criaturas, que sinceramente era imposible distinguir cual era Draco y cual su hermana porque eran absolutamente idénticos.

En otro cuadro salían Lucius y Draco…- Parecías feliz aquí, Draco- Dijo Harry en voz alta… sin esperarse que el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba a sus espaldas…

-Se puede saber que haces aquí, Potter- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Malfoy!- Dijo Harry dando un saltito de la impresión

- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí, Potter? No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para fisgonear mi casa…- La voz de Draco destilaba una furia contenida…

- Yo solo…- Intento explicarse Harry

-¡¿Tu solo que, Potter?!- Dijo Draco en un grito. La voz de Draco era amenazante pero su aspecto era peor… la cara de la bestia horrorizaba a Harry que se estaba quedando pálido… Draco en ver la cara de miedo y horror de Potter no pudo hacer más que desatar su furia… era la misma cara que hicieron sus padres al verlo, nadie se enamoraría nunca de él… ya todo daba igual…sería una bestia para siempre- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Potter! ¡Márchate! ¡Y no vuelvas ni tu ni nadie!

Harry huyó de miedo y se dirigió hasta la puerta exterior de Malfoy Manor. Hoy estaba nevando. Los elfos miraban extrañados la escena… Harry se marcho tan deprisa que ni siquiera cogió un abrigo,…

En lo alto de la torre de Malfoy Manor… una bestia miraba como huía, bajo la nieve, la única persona que podía ayudarle a romper el hechizo.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry corría y corría, el miedo no lo dejaba parar ni mirar atrás. Ya había pasado el barrio donde estaban las grandes mansiones de Malfoy Manor y Blackwood Manor. Ahora estaba atravesando el bosque de Greenville, que tenía fama de ser peligroso por la gran cantidad de hombres lobos que había en el lugar… pero Harry no tenía mas remedio… este era el camino mas rápido de vuelta a casa…

De repente oyó un ruido a sus espaldas… se giró y dijo

-¿Draco?- medio muero de miedo… estaba temblando de pies a cabeza…- ¿Ma-Malfoy eres tu…?

De repente uno de los matorrales se movió y Harry se quedó paralizado de miedo…las piernas no le respondían…tragó saliva…

- Grrrr… Grrrr- Un enorme hombre lobo salió de detrás del matorral y se acercó a Harry que estaba sin varita indefenso para olisquearlo…- Grrrr… Grrr…- De repente el animal levantó la zarpa para lastimar a Harry…, pero otra zarpa negra y peluda lo detuvo

-¡Draco!- Gritó Harry lleno de alegria y sorpresa

-GRRRR…- ggrrr- las dos bestias se pelearon y al final Draco ganó… pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de arañazos del hombre lobo y no pudo aguantar más y se desplomó en el suelo…

Harry se acercó a el y vio que había perdido mucha sangre. No sabía que hacer… no podía dejarlo allí le había salvado la vida. De repente vio que en el cuello de la bestia había un collar… era un hermoso collar con dos 'M' góticas…dos 'm'… ¡Claro! Malfoy Manor…tenía que ser un traslador…

Harry lo activo y la bestia y él fueron trasladados a Malfoy Manor….

_**Nota de la autora**_

Hola,

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta como sigue la historia? Siento haver tardado en actualizar, pero estoy pasando una época de sequía de ideas.

En esta historia Voldy no existe.

Como habréis podido comprobar la historia no es exactamente igual que la de la bella y la bestia pero si que tiene bastantes similitudes… no existe el papa de _bella_, ni tampoco salen las teteras, las tazas, los candelabros, xDDD, aquí tenemos elfos metomentodo k ya los substituirán xDD.

Aun no he decidido quien podría sustituir a Gastón… esto va a ser tarea dura… si queréis ayudarme… ¿vosotros a quien pondríais? ¡¡¡¡Vamos sugerencias!!!!

Mandadme reviws con vuestras opiniones, críticas y sugerencias, por favor,

Atentamente Belial.


	3. parte III

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J K Rowling.

Advertencia: ¡Homofóbicos FUERA!

_**El bello y la bestia**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

Harry se acercó a el y vio que había perdido mucha sangre. No sabía que hacer… no podía dejarlo allí le había salvado la vida. De repente vio que en el cuello de la bestia había un collar… era un hermoso collar con dos 'M' góticas…dos 'm'… ¡Claro! Malfoy Manor…tenía que ser un traslador…

Harry lo activo y la bestia y él fueron trasladados a Malfoy Manor….

_**Parte III**_

Draco estaba tumbado en el sofá, delante del fuego, mientras Harry le curaba las heridas. Draco no entendía porque Potter lo ayudaba, porque no se marchaba y dejaba su cuidado en manos de los elfos, él ya no le debía nada, le había dado la libertad para que se largara.

- Potter… ¡Ahhh! ¡Cuidado!- Dijo Draco mientras se sobaba el brazo

- No seas quejica, no es nada… pareces un crío…-le decía Harry- Vamos acércame el brazo- y empezó a soplarle en la herida para que la poción no escociera tanto.

-Potter, ya es muy tarde para llamar a un carruaje para que te lleve a casa, mañana llamaremos a la oficina de transportes mágicos, y pediré que te traigan uno, de momento está noche la pasarás aquí, ya sabes cual es tu habitación- Dijo Draco

-Está bien, Malfoy- Dijo Harry, mientras recogía las cuatro vendas que le habían sobrado. Harry se levantó, le deseó las buenas noches a Draco y se fue a dormir. La verdad es que estaba muy cansado después de este largo y espantoso día que había tenido.

Draco se quedó en el sofá, mirando a las llamas del fuego y meditando…hasta quedarse dormido.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Por la mañana un hermoso joven estaba en la puerta de Malfoy Manor esperando a un carruaje que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Pero por raro que sonara…si lo pensaba bien… estos días en casa de Malfoy no habían sido tan malos… habían sido como una especie de paréntesis para Harry, ya que mientras trabajaba en el jardín había podido relajarse y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas de su vida…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

¡Por fin llegaba el carruaje! Draco se estaba poniendo muy nervioso ya que se moría de ganas de bajar a bajo y pedirle a Harry que no lo dejara solo… pero su orgullo valía más que su felicidad… así que en el momento que apareció el carruaje dio gracias… no quería cometer una estupidez…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry había estado todo el viaje en silencio, repasando los eventos que habían transcurrido en Malfoy Manor… Se preguntaba qué iba a hacer Malfoy respecto a su nueva condición…si saldría de esa casa en la que se había recluido, creando leyendas sobre si mismo para alejar a los curiosos… o se quedaría allí para siempre…

La verdad era que echaba de menos a Malfoy desde hacía tiempo…se había dado cuenta que era una de las pocas personas que siempre se había fijado en él, que no le era indiferente, incluso antes de que empezara a jugar a quidditch y ganara partidos… él ya se había fijado en él… desde ese día en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin que me regaló esa hermosa sonrisa… que por desgracia no había vuelto a ver jamás…en el tren cuando le ofreció la mano…que él rechazó… y la verdad no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, sino no tendría la amistad de Ron y Mione, y no habría ido a Gryffindor… y muchas cosas más…e incluso le faltarían estas interminables y arduas peleas con Malfoy, que ahora echaba de menos.

Se bajo del carruaje, pago al cochero, con un dinero que había insistido en darle Malfoy y que Harry había insistido en devolvérselo, y entró, por fin a su casa en el Valle Godric. Todo estaba como lo había dejado… en esa casa olía a soledad…ni siquiera tenía elfos domésticos… ya que si Mione se enterara los efectos podrían ser terribles. Harry se dio cuenta que la luz del contestador se encontraba parpadeando señal de que tenía mensajes, así que le dio al botón rojo para escuchar los mensajes:

-Piiiiiip… Buenas tardes señor Potter, soy el señor Blackwood, siento que mi hijo lo haya molestado, Edward es un poco...ejem… difícil, pero mi esposa y yo estábamos muy contentos con el resultado de sus clases y nos gustaría que volviera, si se decide hágamelo saber, adiós señor Potter.

-Piiiiiip… Harry…Soy Ron… ¿Qué tal amigo? Llámame en cuanto puedas. Cuídate.

-Piiiiiip…Harry ya llevas dos días sin venir, me tienes preocupada, y seguramente solo estarás algo resfriado… pero para que me quede más tranquila llámame. Sabes estoy muuuuy ocupada corrigiendo los exámenes de transformaciones… a ver si te mejoras y me echas una mano…que tu nunca tienes que corregir exámenes, un beso.

…Fin de los mensajes

Bueno, un poco de menos si que lo habían echado…algo era algo…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDDH

En Malfoy Manor, los días iban pasando y a la rosa le cayeron varios pétalos, solo le quedaban cinco…

Draco no salía para nada de la casa… se pasaba los días encerrado en su cuarto tocando el piano tal y como su hermana, Rose, le había enseñado…su canción favorita… la que escribió su hermana para él, era una canción muy triste… pero increíblemente hermosa…

Y es la que oyó Harry desde la verja de Malfoy Manor…

Sí, se había decidido… intentaría ayudar a Malfoy. No sabía aun el porqué ni el cómo pero se había decidido a hacerlo…

Llamó al timbre.

Al instante aparecieron dos elfos domésticos.- Hola, señor Potter… ¿Qué desea?

-Me gustaría ver a Malfoy- Dijo Harry

- Un momento, por favor, señor Potter- Dijo el elfo y con un -¡Plop!- desapareció

-Señor Potter, el señor Malfoy no puede recibirlo en este momento- Dijo el elfo, que en ver la cara de tristeza de Harry añadió- Pero si usted quiere puedo darle algún recado…

- Le podrá decir que quiero verle,… y que ahora yo trabajo en Hogwarts, no se si lo sabrá, y que voy a mirar en la biblioteca de allí a ver si hay cura para lo que le pasó… eso es todo- Dijo Harry y se marcho cabizbajo, en dirección a su coche.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry llegó a Hogsmade. Estaba bastante triste por el rechazo de Draco… Así que en lugar de volver a casa aparcó el coche y se dirigió al bar de madame Rosmerta, las tres escobas. Allí pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana. De repente alguien colocó su mano en su hombro asustándole.

Al girarse vio a Cedric Diggory que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola Harry, ¿Dónde has estado estos días? No te he visto por Hogwarts- Cerdric era profesor de Historia de la magia, substituía al profesor Binns, ya que este estaba en unas conferencias muy importantes sobre unos hallazgos históricos.

- He estado enfermo- Mintió Harry

- Vaya…- Dijo Cedric- ¿pero ya estas mejor, no?

- si, si, no te preocupes sólo fue un resfriado…- Dijo Harry

- Harry, ¿te has enterado de lo de Malfoy?- Preguntó Cedric, para iniciar algún tema de conversación

- ¿Como no?, No se para de hablar del tema en el mundo mágico

- No, No, si ya le esta bien al egocéntrico de Malfoy que le haya pasado eso… a mi nunca me cayó bien...- dijo Cedric

- No esta bien que hables así de él… Cedric y menos si ha muerto…- Dijo Harry- Además… tu no lo odias por egocéntrico sino porque gano ese concurso en Hogwarts de belleza… y porque te rechazó y porque te robó a todas tus parejas…- Dijo Harry

- Me las robó todas menos tú- Dijo ella

- No, conmigo no izo falta que viniera Malfoy a tentarme para dejarte… me dejaste tu solito por culpa de esa manía tuya a ser el número uno…por esa estupida competición con él…

- Yo lo siento Harry, si tu me dejarás yo…- Dijo Cedric

- Tu, ¿Tu qué?- Dijo Harry medio dolido

- Te quiero, Harry…tu lo sabes… dame la oportunidad…- Dijo Cedric, con una mirada seductora

- Yo ya te di tu oportunidad Cedric…-Dijo Harry- y ya ves lo que pasó…yo no quiero volver a sufrir…

Harry se levantó se fue a pagar, y con un adiós se marcho del bar.

Ver a Cedric le había afectado… pero no lo suficiente como para caer en sus redes otra vez…Ron y Hermione estarían orgullosos de él. Y Draco… ¿Por qué diablos no podía quitárselo de la cabeza? Estos últimos días había sido el objeto de su pensamiento día si día también… Estaba preocupado por él.

Harry por fin llegó a casa y encima de la repisa de la ventana había una hermosa lechuza negra… el ave se acercó ululando a él y le tendió la pata donde tenia un pergamino atado…

Harry le desenrollo el pergamino y lo leyó:

_Potter, _

_Estas invitado a Malfoy Manor este sábado por la noche._

_Ponte elegante ya que doy una fiesta,_

_D. M. _

_**Nota de la autora**_

¿Que os a parecido el capítulo? Quiero vuestras opiniones o criticas.

Al final de vuestras propuestas he escogido la de Alexa Black… Que me proponía Cedric como Gastón. No podía poner a Tom me gusta demasiado. Pero gracias por las demás aportaciones.

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

Belial.


	4. parte IV

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J K Rowling.

Advertencia: ¡Homofóbicos FUERA!

_**El bello y la bestia**_

_**Capitulo anterior**_

Harry le desenrollo el pergamino y lo leyó:

_Potter, _

_Estas invitado a Malfoy Manor este sábado por la noche._

_Ponte elegante ya que doy una fiesta,_

_D. M. _

_**Parte IV**_

Harry se había quedado de piedra. "¿Una fiesta?" Malfoy se estaba volviendo loco por momentos. Y encima le decia que se pusiera elegante. En este momento malfoy no estaba para estas cosas. A lo mejor la maldicion le había afectado al cerebro también.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

-! Marchie acaso te has vuelto loca!- le pregunto Fred a la elfina

-No me he vuelto loca, pero es necesario hacer algo para que el señoriíto venza la maldición. No puedo soportar por mas tiempo verlo allí arriba tocando canciones tristes mientras se va consumiendo esa rosa...-dijo Marchie- Además, ese chico, Harry... es especial... viste como el señoriíto salió a buscarlo cuando oyó los aullidos... se que ese chico le importa...

-Ya, pero no crees que es pasarse un poco lo de mandar una invitación en nombre del amo, para una fiesta, aquí...-Decía Fred cuando una voz lo interrumpió

-¿Fiesta? ¿De que fiesta hablas Freddy?-Dijo la bestia arqueando una ceja

-¿fiesta? ¿Quien esta hablando de una fiesta? Me habrá usted oído mal, señor-dijo Fred

-Marchie, ¿QUE DIABLOS OS TRAEIS ENTRE MANOS?- Gruñó Draco pediendo la paciencia.

-Yo no he echo nada señor, ha sido ella...- dijo Fred tirándose a los pies de su señor medio llorando- Yo le dije que no era buena idea y...

_Ding Dong_

-¿Quien es el maldito idiota que toca el timbre para entrar en una casa encantada con una bestia?- Dijo Draco que estaba de muy mal humor- Fred ve ha ver quien hay_. Plop_ Marchie tu y yo tenemos que hablar...

-Señor-Dijo Fred- Es el señor Potter

-Potter que parte no entendiste de "no vuelvas"... –Draco se quedo callado al ver al hermoso chico esperando en la repisa de la puerta. Harry llevaba un hermoso traje oscuro que se entreveía a trabes de una señorial capa que le había regalado su difunto padrino Sirius Black. El pelo lo llevaba un poco larguito recogido en la nuca por una tira verde...El contacto visual con Draco no se rompía... Draco era incapaz de apartar su mirada....

-Hola, Malfoy- Dijo Harry con timidez- Espero no haberme presentado muy temprano, es que en la invitación no llevaba hora. He traído un poco de vino recomendado por el señor Tidetown –dijo Harry enseñando la botella.

Draco estaba callado, y no sabía muy bien lo que Potter le había dicho, su cabeza se encontraba muy lejos... veía como Potter le enseñaba una botella,...

-Si- dijo Draco bajando de la ensoñación y recogiendo la botella

-Toma-Dijo Harry tendiéndole un fajo de billetes- Es el dinero que me prestaste para el coche…

-Potter ya te lo puedes quedar- dijo Draco con amargura- ¿Para que una bestia necesita dinero?- Draco dio la vuelta para no ver el semblante herido de Potter- Vas ha entrar o te vas a pasar la vida en la repisa-

Ambos entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al comedor. Draco dio la botella a Marchie diciéndole- Espero que tengas un buen plan Maldita elfina, luego tu y yo ajustaremos cuentas-con una mirada severa y juguetona a la vez.

-Potter, exactamente en la invitación ¿ponía fiesta? Es que creo que ha sido un error de Marchie, yo solo pretendía una cena, para darte las gracias por curarme el otro día- Dijo Draco medio sonrojado aunque su pelaje lo disimulara.

Harry respondió al comentario de Malfoy con una brillante y hermosa sonrisa que estuvo a punto de arrancar la poca cordura que le quedaba a Malfoy.-Gracias Malfoy, no tenias porque molestarte-

La mesa estaba elegantemente parada y Draco lo acompañó hasta su asiento y lo ayudó a acomodarse. Era una mesa Olivier200 de estilo clásico, Harry las había visto cuando quiso compara el mobiliario para su casa del Valle Godric. Estas mesas podían agrandarse o acortarse según el número de invitados y incluso cambiar de color, pero valían una fortuna que muy pocos se podrían permitir.

¿Potter le pasa algo a la mesa?- Inquirió Draco molesto por la falta de atención de su invitado. El no le podía sacar los ojos de encima y el otro en cambio se había quedado embobado mirando la mesa. Aunque era lo normal, mejor mirar la mesa que el monstruo que tenia delante…

-¿Eh?-Harry dio un respingo en al silla- No, nada, pero no se... es que esta mesa vale una fortuna… y para que coma yo, con una mas sencilla bastaba…

-jajajjajajjajajjaja- Draco empezó a reírse por la ocurrencia de Potter, aunque más que una risa parecía un ladrido…- jajajajjajajajja esto solo se te podría ocurrir a ti, Potter

Marchie y Fred que estaban sirviendo los entremeses miraron a Draco como si nunca lo hubieran visto reírse.

A Harry no le parecía haber dicho nada gracioso… Esta noche Malfoy estaba muy raro… le había invitado a cenar, no había querido aceptar su dinero, se comportaba de una forma educada…

Comieron el reto de la cena con una apacible conversación sobre la actual vida de Harry, hablaron de Hogwarts y de los profesores, también del ministerio, de los aurores y finalmente Draco habló un poco de él mismo. Le contó a Harry que después de salir de Hogwarts había ido a la facultad de medimagia a escondidas de su padre que se pensaba que estudiaba económicas, con lo que Harry quedo absolutamente sorprendido. ¿Malfoy con vocación de sanador?

-Draco, ¿que te ha empujado ha estudiar medimagia?

-…-Draco tardó en contestar, como si estuviera pensando una forma adecuada de contestar- Nadie lo menciona, y muy pocas personas lo saben, pero cuando yo tenia 7 años perdí a mi hermana Rose. Ella y yo éramos gemelos y nos pasábamos el día juntos hasta que llegó el día que ya no podía andar, ni siquiera tocar el piano… ella me enseñó a tocarlo… cuando murió… ese día me dije que estudiaría medimagia y no sería ningún inútil como lo fue el medico que atendió a mi hermana.

-…- ahora era Harry el que estaba silencioso frente a Malfoy sin saber que decir. Harry se acerco lentamente hacia a Malfoy y sin más lo rodeó con sus brazos intentado abrazar a aquella mole monstruosa…

Desde que murió su hermana nadie lo había abrazado… "se siente cálido" pensó Draco

Draco llamó a Fred para que preparara el carruaje de los Malfoy para llevar a Harry a casa.

Harry se dirigió acompañado por Marchie a la puerta de la casa donde Fred ya lo estaba esperando. Harry al salir oyó la hermosa canción tocada por Draco… sonaba muy hermosa…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry llegó a casa, salió del coche y se despidió de Fred. A fuera vio una sombra conocida.

-¡Cerdric!- Dijo Harry con voz de sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Hola, Harry. Te estaba esperando. Pero por lo visto ya as tenido planes. ¿Con quien estas saliendo? Menudo carro…. ¿Acaso se trata de un viejo rico?- Las palabras de Cedric destilaban veneno

-A ti no te importa Cedric, tú y yo no tenemos nada, creí habértelo dejado claro el otro día…

-¿Qué no me importa? Tú eres mío, Harry. Y no voy a permitir que seas la puta de nadie…-Dijo Cedric fuera de si, mirando el carro que había traído a Harry haber si llevaba alguna señal que lo llevara a identificar el propietario… pero este se hallaba ay lejos de su vista para poder ver nada y menos de noche.

Harry aprovechando la distracción entró en casa y cerró con un hechizo de protección para que Cedric no pudiera entrar.

Y se tumbó en el sofá para poder llorar, Cedric había roto el hechizo de una noche mágica para él.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry por la mañana usó un traslador para dirigirse a Hogwarts y se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar una cura paral a maldición de Draco.

Paso allí todo el mañana escondido, para no encontrarse con Cedric…

Por la tarde se dirigió al campo de quiddich para entrenar a sus alumnos en la clase de vuelo, y allí estaba él, el muy cretino esperando en la banqueta… Harry ni le dirigió la palabra. Se dedico a impartir su clase y se marchó, junto con sus alumnos hacia el edificio para ir a ver a Mione, que hacía días que no se veían.

Harry quería contarle lo que había vivido estos días pero cuando entro en su despacho… una imagen que recordaría toda su vida como una escena de terror…Harry vio a Snape y Mione … Ejem, ejem… y por lo tanto de fue por donde había venido para dejar intimidad a la pareja e ir a arrancarse los ojos…

Después de esto se dirigió a su despacho donde recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al único sitio donde le apetecía estar.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Din,Dong Esta casa jamás había tenido tantas visitas desde que apareció Potter. Llevaba 2 semanas seguidas pasándose por Maloy manor por las tardes.

-Hola Malfoy- Dijo una voz en la puerta… -Hoy te he traído pastelitos de chocolate con un par de cervezas de mantequilla hechas por Madame Rosmerta. Seguro que te apetecen-

-Señor Potter- Dijo una voz al final del pasillo

-¿Qué pasa Marchie?- Dijo Harry preocupado

-Es el señoriíto Malfoy-Dijo la elfina- Parece que la maldición esta a punto de llegar a su punto final, y el señor tiene muchos dolores… no puede ni levantarse de la cama.

Harry se acerco hasta llegar a la habitación de Malfoy. Lo encontró tendido en la cama, con mucha fiebre y pequeñas convulsiones. Al lado de la cama había la rosa tan hemos a que había visto aquel día…pero solo le quedaba un pétalo y brillaba mucho…

-¿Qué significa esta rosa?-Preguntó Harry a Marchie

-El señor Malfoy no nos deja contar nada respecto a eso señor Potter-Dijo la elfina con mucho dolor

-Escúchame Marchie, si sabes algo… dímelo. Ha de haber una forma de curar a Draco… pero si no se que pasó ni nada no voy a poder hacer nada….

-NO… hay nada… que puedas… hacer…Potter….- La trabajosa voz de Draco lo sorprendió

-Marchie…porfavor…- le suplico Harry

La elfina ya no podía seguir así, aunque supusiera desobedecer a su amo…preferia que la castigara que no que muriera…

-Señor Potter, el señor Mlafoy fue maldecido por una hada, la hada vino a pedir agua en forma de una vieja y el señor Malfoy se negó a dársela, la hada se quito el disfraz y maldijo a mi señor a transformase en una bestia y, que se rompería el hechizo con un…

-¡HARRY!-Una voz al lado de la puerta sobresaltó a Harry

-Cedric ¿que haces tu aquí?-Dijo Harry contrariado

El ruido de una multitud se oía en el piso de abajo…

-¡¿Qué has hecho Cedric?!- Exclamó Harry

-He venido a salvarte…- Dijo el otro confundido- Apártate de la bestia… "_Abada…"_ Apártate

-¿Qué haces Cedric? No te he pedido que me salves… no es ninguna bestia… es Drac…

-¡Atacad!- Exclamó Cedric a los demás-"·_Cruciatus"_

-¡NOOOOOO!- Draco aparto a Harry de la trayectoria de los cruciatas

-¡Parad!… Parad…-Harry lloraba

-Harry…-de pronto Ron apareció-¿Harry estas bien?

-¡Ron diles que paren!… -dijo Harry entre sollozos- No es ningún monstruo…

-¡Blaise!-Llamo Ron- Para esta locura… no es ninguna bestia…

Cuando por fin los cruciatas pararon, Ron soltó a Harry que se dirigió corriendo a Malfoy.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! Respóndeme… -La bestia permanecía inmóvil en el suelo mientras Harry se deshacía en sollozos llamándolo, de repente Harry se giro- ¡TUUU! – Corrió hacia Cedric como una furia y empezó a darle una paliza de campeonato…hasta que Blaise y Ron reaccionaron y los separaron.

Harry volvio junto al cuerpo de la bestia y

-Potter… Gracias- Dijo la bestia

-No Draco…No… no medejes…no…yo…yo…yo te quiero…-dijo Harry besando a la bestia.

De repente unas luces empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Draco… y el último pétalo de la rosa cayó al suelo…

Las zarpas de la bestia se transformaron en manos y pies, el pelo que las recubría dejo paso a una nívea piel, el cuerpo se volvió grácil y su cara angelical con una dorada melena que la enmarcaba. Cuando Harry vio a Draco levantarse y andar hasta su lado, no pudo evitar derramar unos lagrimones. Draco sujeto su barbilla y lo besó.

Marchie la elfina se puso a llorar de felicidad, y Fred luchaba por contener unos lagrimones. Ron le pidió a Blaise que lo pellizcase, quien miraba la escena con la misma cara de sorpresa de Ron, abajo unas voces vinieron a ver que pasa y cuando vieron al joven Malfoy con vida se armo un buen alboroto.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDH

-Señor Malfoy, lo sentimos mucho. Nuestro Edward un diablillo. Prometemos reñirle por ello. Hasta el lunes. Edwin despídete del señor Malfoy- Dijo La señora niño le hizo un mohín a la madre y se fue corriendo.

-¡Vamos Harry!- Se oyó al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Señora Blackwood que ha secuestrado a mi marido?

-Ya voy Draco- Dijo Harry con cara de circunstancias

-Vamos que hemos quedado con Ron, Blaise, Severus y Hermione para ir a ver el partido- Su marido lo esperaba dentro de su maravilloso carruaje

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices,

FIN


End file.
